So Much For My Happy Ending
by snowflake-shona
Summary: We know little of Vala’s past, so the team are surprised to find they have gated to Vala’s homeworld. But what lies in store for Vala is not so much happy reunions, but heartache. Can someone get her through it? [Daniel Vala]


**So Much for My Happy Ending  
By Snowflake Shona**

**Summary** – We know little of Vala's past, so the team are surprised to find they have gated to Vala's homeworld. But what lies in store for Vala is not so much happy reunions, but heartache. Can someone get her through it? Daniel Vala

**Pairing** – Daniel and Vala

**Spoilers** – The Ties that Bind and some **major spoilers **for Season 10.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own the characters of this story except the fantastic ones I made up. Don't sue me!

**So Much For my Happy Ending**

Chapter 1

Vala Mal Doran had been back on Earth for a few months now, and finding it easy to adjust back into life at the SGC. She had never regretted her decision to come back to Earth and help her new friends fight the Ori. After all they had done to her, she felt that something had to be done. Of course there was one nice bonus of being back – men! She had to admit that there was something about the men at the SGC – Daniel, Cameron, Teal'c, to name just a few. Sam had the right idea!

Her friendship with Daniel had been changing of late too and she had really grown to appreciate Daniel. Not that she would tell him that. Around him, she could forget about her life before, and the pain she constantly felt would go away. When he first told her about his wife, Sha're, she was touched. She knew exactly how he felt. She knew. And the fact that he trusted her enough to tell her meant a lot.

There were always little things that reminded her about her life before. The smell of fresh bread in the commissary, the noise of people chatting about the goings on of the night before at breakfast, and a simple smile from a stranger passing you in the corridor. She missed her home, but she could never go back there. She knew how welcome she was. She looked down at the scar on her wrist and she remembered how she got it. Never go back.

* * *

Vala had never paid much attention to briefings, apart from when she was spoken to. She didn't see the need. She would go wherever they took her.

However, today, she couldn't keep her thoughts on the briefing in particular. It had been six years to the date. She always knew when it was, no matter which part of the galaxy she was in. She still couldn't believe it had been that long. It didn't feel like it was that long ago. But it was. A lot has changed since then, something's not so much.

What she didn't want to do today was sit in a briefing with General Landry and pretend to be interested, when all she wanted to do was curl up on her bed and hide from the world.

But here she was. In the briefing room hearing Daniel twitter on about the planet they were about to visit in the background, not actually hearing a word he was saying. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear him when he asked her a question.

"Vala?" he said looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Daniel rolled his eyes and continued with what he was saying, ignoring her, while Vala went back to her thoughts. She was only brought out of her thoughts when Sam and Cameron stood up, indicating that the meeting was now over. Not wanting to explain herself, or be judged by Daniel for not participating, she quickly left the room.

"We leave in an hour Vala!" Cameron shouted to her, clearing noting that she hadn't paid any attention. "What's up with her?" he added when she had left. Daniel shrugged and gathered up his papers. He had long given up trying to work out Vala Mal Doran.

When the hour was up, the team was assembled by the gate, waiting for their remaining team member to show herself. After nearly ten minutes of waiting, Cameron ordered Sam to go and find her.

Sam checked her quarters but found them empty and surprisingly tidy. Checking the only place left she could think of, she walked into the ladies locker room, to find Vala, sitting on the bench staring at nothing, clearly immersed in her thoughts.

"Vala?" Sam gently said. Vala jumped. "We're waiting," Sam explained.

"I'll be there in a minute," Vala said standing up and putting her jacket on. Sam watched her for a moment in the doorway.

"Are you alright? You just seem distracted?" Sam asked concerned.

"Can you blame me for being distracted with all these gorgeous men around?" Vala joked. Sam smiled. "I'm fine," she added for good measure.

"Well hurry up or Cam will leave without you!" and Sam left the locker room.

Vala took a deep breath and steadied herself. Gathering up the rest of her belongings, she headed to the gate room.

It hadn't missed Daniel's notice that Vala had been acting strangely the last few days, but today, she was worse. Part of him just thought it was Vala attention seeking; it wouldn't be the first time. The woman was so emotionally challenged that it wouldn't surprise him. But part of him was concerned. He had never seen her like this. She was being so… serious. It just wasn't Vala. He knew something was bothering her. Possibly Adria. After all, they were discussing ways the kill her, while Vala was still in the room. Not very tactful on their part. He had already arranged a treat for her when they got back from their current mission. Dinner. Maybe that would cheer her up, and it was a chance to get off the base for a while.

His concern did not wane as he saw her come through the doors to join the team on their mission. She looked pale.

"About time!" Cameron said exacerbated. "Dial it up," and with that the gate whirled into action dialling the co-ordinates for planet. Daniel moved over to talk to Vala.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly, so the rest of the team didn't hear it.

"I'm fine." The quizzical look on his face told her he didn't believe her. "I have a headache," she lied. Not wanting to push it further just before a mission, Daniel backed away to where he was standing before. Vala turned just in time to see the kawoosh of the event horizon splashing out and then settling down again.

"SG-1, you have a go," General Landry announced and Cameron lead them up the ramp and through the gate.

* * *

They arrived on the planet and instantly Vala was hit by the scent of familiarity. The air had a sweet scent of apple in it, with a slight aroma of distant hops slowing spreading across the landscape.

She couldn't believe it. Tears started to swell up and she wanted to turn straight back around and run as fast as she could back to Stargate Command. But as she heard the gate shut itself down, she realised how stuck she was.

"This cannot be happening," she muttered to herself. "Not now."

She took in the site that surrounded her. The Stargate itself was situated in what appears to be a walled part with city houses surrounding it. The houses were the same, the smell was the same, and the heat was the same. All she hoped was that the people weren't the same. This was so much of a coincidence that it hurt. Now, of all times, they had to visit here.

Vala had not been interested in the destination at the briefing; it was just another chance for to get off the base. She now wished she had paid more attention. As she stood there, Teal'c had to side-step to avoid bumping into her. She could feel herself shaking and she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort, although finding little.

While she looked around in a bemused state, she can vaguely hear Colonel Mitchell introducing the team to the person who had greeted them. He appeared to be of military stature, and was asking them to follow him. They were taken to security checks with similar intensity as the SGC. She understood why this world was being careful especially after all they had been through. She recognised none of the soldiers, which was a good sign.

After an hour, they were released with a clean bill of health, although their weapons had been taken away. They were lead to an office where they were introduced to another man. And when she is introduced, she hears a familiar voice.

"I recognise Miss Mal Doran," he said not angrily, not coldly, but in a mix of emotion, like he is undecided whether or not he is happy to see her. "My wife will be pleased to see you again, Vala."

"Thank you councillor," she politely answered remembering where she was, which amused her fellow companions.

"It's Governor now. Things have changed since the last time we met." He smiled at her, and he invited them to be seated at the table in front of them. The rest of the team where looking curiously at Vala, wondering how this man knew her name.

"I am Julian Klassiea, Governor of Alberea. We have heard of the Tauri before on our travels, we would not have imagined that you would come and see us."

"Thank you," Daniel graciously said. "But unfortunately, we come with a warning. Have you heard of the Ori?"

"We have indeed. Stories of their destruction reached us a few months ago, and since then, we have been vigilant. We are not the sort of people who will bow down to tyrants."

Vala felt her heart almost stop. She knew that was aimed at her, and it hit with deadly accuracy. She had not been able to meet the governor in the eye, with fear of what she may see. Hate? Despise? Anger? Nothing? Any of these things would turn her stomach more than it already was. Once again, she had an impulse to run, but was trapped. Instead, she sat there in silence. The Governor looked towards her.

"Of course, we have come a long way since our last occupation, and we understand a lot more about what that meant. Leaving no grudges."

Vala looked up at his last few words, and she couldn't avoid tears spilling down her face. He smiled to her, and handed her a hanky. Maybe, just maybe, she would be forgiven for her crimes.

"Vee!" a woman screeched from the doorway, and ran to Vala throwing her arms around her. Vala, equally excited – although with less screeching – returned the embrace with as much enthusiasm.

"This is my wife Marcie," Julian introduced. Marcie was of similar age to Vala, but had a more prudish and polite manner to her. She was dressed in conservative clothes and projected herself in an elegant manner.

"Oh my god! It has been too long. How are you my dear?"

"I'm surviving, as always. And look at you. You look as skinny as ever," Vaa said, with a beaming smile on her face. Daniel watched with interest. This is the first time her had ever seen Vala smile with such happiness. He was really curious who this woman and people were, but now was not the time.

"Well, being Governors wife means I get to travel a lot."

"Yes, congratulations on your promotion, Julian," Vala said turning to the governor.

"Thank you Vala.

"You must come to dinner tonight. All of you," Marcie announced excitedly.

"Dear, they have only just arrived. Give them chance to settle," the governor said, rolling his eyes at his giddy wife.

"We wouldn't want to impose," Daniel answered.

"Don't be silly. Friends of Vala are friends of ours. Please you must come after your meeting?" Marcie said almost begging.

Vala turned to the rest of the team. Particularly at Mitchell, whose decision it ultimately was.

"As long as it would be no trouble," he gently said.

"None. I'll call ahead," Julian answered. While Marcie once again gave Vala a hug.

* * *

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, with the team asking various questions about the world. Julian seemed amused that they didn't know about it already, with the occasional glance to a strangely quiet Vala.

Finally it was time to eat and as the governor only lived a few streets away, it was suggested that they walked, and it gave the team time to view their beautiful city.

Daniel couldn't help but notice how proud the governor was of the city. It was by no means perfect or visually stunning, but it seemed to him to be a labour of love. If the last 'occupation' was so terrible, maybe this was a way to completely change the lives of these people.

They were escorted out of the park and into the streets, with a few guards on hand, bringing up the rear. They were taking no precautions. Daniel filed up next to Vala. He wanted to know something.

"What did you do to these people?" He accused.

"What makes you think I did something?" she defended herself. "Because heaven forbid that I actually made friends on my travels." Daniel stopped to apologise, but it was too late, Vala, stormed past him, and up to the front by the governor.

"Seriously, what's up with her?" Mitchell asked.

They continued to walk the streets, it wasn't far, but they were going at a rather slow pace. With the governor pointing out places to Vala. The governor turned to the spirited woman beside him. "You will notice that a lot have changed since your last visit. And I assure you," he leaned in closer, "people have a short memory."

She smiled at her kindness. Of all people, she hoped he would be as kind to her as he once was, but time changes people. She is evidence of that.

Daniel was still standing behind her and heard the conversation between Vala and the Governor. A person on the street came up to Julian and started talking to him about some administration problem, giving Daniel the chance to approach Vala.

"So how long did you stay here?" Daniel finally asked.

"A long while. You wouldn't you believe it, but I grew up here," Vala admitted. Although so much had changed, it was all so familiar to her.

Daniel suddenly understood the silence and anxiety. If she was telling the truth, the Goa'uld Qetesh had possessed her here, she would be nervous about someone recognising her. Everything seemed to make sense now. However that does depend on whether he believed her yet…

On the streets Vala remembered everything. She remembered viewing these streets as a young child and being so frightened and lost. Now they seem less frightening in size, but she still feared meeting someone she once knew. The Governor was clearly admired by the people of the city, who greeted him as they passed, and he greeted each one with a smile and a hand shake. She always thought he would be a great governor. He cares so much for the city and the people of this world. He had even been kind to her, despite everything.

Vala stopped to look in a restaurant window. She remembered being a child and wishing that one day she would go in there. It was an expensive restaurant and her parents could never afford it. The people inside always looked so happy. But the memory changed to when she was invaded by Qetesh, who took her in there and demanded service, killing the cook and three waiters before leaving. Shaking her head, she continues down the street, with Daniel still at her side.

She turned a corner and there he was. On the other side of the road. She may not have seen him for six years, but she would recognise the back of head any day. His short brown hair, his gorgeous brown eyes, and well toned muscles. Yes, she recognised him. He turned and held the door open for a woman and a young girl. Always the gentleman. But her smile turned to pain as the man then pulled the woman close and kissed her. Then leant down and kissed the girl. It hit Vala like a brick wall. She was unable to move, or overt her eyes. Ricke, her Ricke, was with another woman. Half of her wanted to storm over there and ask what was going on, but then she remembered. He wasn't her Ricke any more. He looked up, seeing the convoy she was in. She could remember those beautiful eyes, now full of love, once so full of hate. He had once looked at her with love in those eyes, if he saw her now surely they would not be still of hate.

Finally, their eyes met across the road. She saw his face drop as he recognised her. The cold, hard, hatred of so many years ago had not left. He quickly turned away, and led the woman and child away. Vala could do nothing but watch as he left her reeling.

"Vala?" Daniel said, seeing the distress on Vala's face. She turned to see that everyone had noticed her stop. The governor looked guiltily at her, knowing all too well what she was looking at. "Something wrong?"

"The bakers down there has closed. I used to love it there," she said, holding back tears. She couldn't tell them. She already tried and he didn't believe her. Why bother them with history.

"I'm sorry," Julian said honestly. She was glad that that was all he said. He understood. Marcie had known, therefore he knew. Pulling herself together, she continued down the street.

They continued on to the Governors house. They came to a gateway and were let in. The house was beautiful. Pure white with columns facing the outside, and striking bay windows on all the windows at the front. Huge oak doors were the entrance, with a marble floor interior. It was beautiful and elegant. Very much like its owners.

Marcie had changed into something more suitable for evening wear, looking as elegant as ever, in a light pink outfit, still rather prudish for Vala's liking, but it suited her. Once again, she was delighted to see Vala, but restrained herself. They were lead into the enormous dining room. The huge ebony table had been set and they were waiting upon the food.

Dinner was served and they had completely out done themselves. Food of all kinds was placed in front of the team. Some were known, – prawns, beef potatoes – others alien to them. Vala waited until everyone else had taken their share before helping herself.

"So," Daniel turned towards Julian, "did you grow up in the city?"

"Well, I grew up in the city, in an estate not far from here, but Marcie came from the town as Vala."

Everyone looked up from their food and stared at Vala, who was concentrating hard on her plate.

"I thought you knew that," Julian said upon seeing their shocked expressions.

"I hadn't got round to telling them yet," Vala said. "But thank you, now I don't need to."

"So you were childhood friends?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Marcie answered. "Vala and I met when we were about five. She was scamming the other kids out of their marbles. I went to confront her and we became friends."

"Yeah, we had a great business going. Possibly my most successful. You would catch their attention and I would take their marbles."

"And not much has changed since," Daniel muttered.

"So why did you leave?" Mitchell asked unaware at how inappropriate the question was.

"Political differences," Vala delicately said. It wasn't entirely false – Qetesh thought she ruled the world, the people didn't.

The conversation died for a bit until after dessert – cream cake! They moved into a sitting room where they all took seats, with Vala and Marcie sitting together talking. A photo album was brought in and Vala and Marcie were going through it, laughing at old memories.

Mitchell leaned over to Daniel and whispered, "Did you know this was her home world?"

"Not until she told me, if I had known I wouldn't have brought her," Daniel said thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"The reason she left was that Qetesh took her away from here," Daniel reminded him. Suddenly it came all too clear to Cameron, who nodded in understanding. This was going to be interesting.

Vala was looking through the album when she came across the pictures from Marcie and Julian' wedding. It was a beautiful affair, with Marcie in a long, traditional white wedding dress, and had two young bridesmaids at her side. Julian looked very smart in his tuxedo, and slightly nervous. She smiled. They looked happy. She turned the page and saw another photograph of the wedding day. This time it was taken outside, on a sunny day. Marcie and Julian were standing together looking into each other's eyes, with the most honest smiles. But it was not the happy smiles that caught the attention of Vala. It was the church.

It was an old building, on the outskirts of the city, surrounded by a wooded area, with green grass and flowers planted around the outside. The building itself was painted white, with a tall bell tower, overlooking the people below. Tears started to swell in her eyes, and she fought with them.

"What's the matter dear?" Marcie said noticing the tears.

"You got married at Casadale Church," she answered.

"Yes, well it was a beautiful church. I think someone I knew was getting married there, that's how I found it," Marcie explained.

"Yes. Me," Vala said standing up.

"Vee I'm so sorry," she tried to apologise.

"You should have told me," Vala said walking towards the door.

"I forgot. It was just such a beautiful location…" Marcie started to apologise.

"No. You should have told me he was married," and with that she left the room. Marcie looked to her husband.

"We passed Ricke on the street," Julian explained.

"I should go after her," Marcie said standing but her husband stopped her, and shook his head.

"I'll go," Daniel offered.

"Thank you Dr Jackson. She'll be on the balcony," Marcie thanked him.

Daniel followed the path Vala took and went in search of her. The rest of the team, were settling back down while Marcie fiddled with a handkerchief.

"Excuse my ignorance but, who's Ricke?" Mitchell spoke up.

* * *

Vala was sitting, leaning against the wall, staring out into the nights sky. People were going about their business below her, chattering, laughing completely oblivious to her pain.

She knew the second she heard the door that it was him. Part of her wanted to push him back through it and away from her. But part of her was screaming for comfort. She felt so alone and the fact that he, of all people, was willing to stand by her touched her. She felt she needed to explain her outburst. So she sat there, stills staring into the darkness that had descended upon the city, waiting.

He had no idea what to say. No words could comfort her, no gesture big enough to show he cared. He only partly understood what was wrong, and his inquisitive archaeological mind was desperate for an explanation. But he wouldn't push it.. Vala had careful drawn up defensive barriers – that he tactlessly informed her of once – and one wrong word would bring the crashing back up. He sensed Vala was open for a talk, as she hadn't thrown him out yet, or yelled at him, but her silence meant she wasn't quite ready yet.

He leaned against the doorway staring in the same direction as Vala. Several minutes passed in silence until Daniel ventured to speak.

"Marcie is concerned about you."

"She always worries about me. You think after twenty four years she would realise I can look after myself," Vala replied.

Daniel took a few paces towards her. "But not all the time." Silence descended upon the two once again. Daniel cursed himself for taking it a step too far. He was about to return to his original position, when Vala spoke up.

"I was 15 when I met him. He was one of the rough lads, always getting into trouble. You could say he was the male version of me. I was so flattered when he asked me out. Marcie warned me that he was a bad boy and to be careful, but he was just so similar to me. We were complete smitten. Cameron explained an Earth expression once that seems to fit – we were like Bonnie and Clyde. Never apart. We did everything together. He made me feel like a better person. Someone cared about me. I mean really cared. And I couldn't have been happier.

Then he proposed. I remember it so clearly. We were walking along the roadside hitch hiking our way to the city when he turned to me and said, 'you gonna marry me when we get to the city or what?' Ricke was not once for mincing his words, not that I expected a sonnet from him. It was just so him. It was one of the most honest things he had ever said to me. Of course I said yes. He was my sweetheart. He did everything to make me happy, and happy I was.

We picked the church on the outskirts of the city so our families could come, the bridesmaids – Marcie of course – had their dresses fitted and the cake was being made. It was going to be beautiful. We picked a day in the autumn. I liked the idea of being able to kick up the colourful leaves in my wedding dress. It would have been perfect.

And then Qetesh came. Crashing and bashing her way into my life. When she took me for a host it changed everything. I watched as she took everything in my life and ruined it. I used to plead with her to let my people go, but the more I pleaded, the more she attacked them. As her host, I understood what she was, but they didn't. Ricke couldn't understand what was wrong with me, and Qetesh used to love torturing him, but being nice to him and then pushing him away. It was unbearable.

For three long years I ruled as Qetesh taking lives and planets with me. I was an observer in my own body, unable to save or protect the people I cared about the most. It wasn't until the Tok'ra came did I finally find my escape. They removed the symbiote and my life was returned to me. And there was only one place I wanted to be.

I pushed the Alkesh so hard, just to get there quicker. I landed just outside the city, and ran all the way to his door. I was so excited. I had waited three years to throw my arms round my fiancé and be with him once again. I needed his comfort, to tell me that everything was ok, and that I was now safe. But what answered the door was not my fiancé. This man although he looked the same, his eyes were colder and so full of hate. He grabbed me round the neck and started to squeeze. I was in so much shock that I hardly reacted to it. I didn't understand. He told me that I was evil and foolish for coming back here. I tried to reason with him, explain what had happened. But he didn't believe me. Now a crowd had gathered in a circle around me. They called for my death.

Leading me to the town square, I was spat on, insulted and stripped of all my dignity. But frankly, I didn't care. I wanted him to remember me. I told him again and again that the Goa'uld was gone, but he didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. They tied me to a post in the town square. I pleaded with them to release me. I was not the same person. I turned to my fiancé, hoping he would suddenly see the light and come to my rescue. But no. He was the first one. He was the first one to start throwing.

It didn't take long for others to start picking up stones and throwing them. Once again I pleaded with them, but more stones kept coming. Ricke then asked them to stop. I was half battered to death by the point. He came towards me, looked deeply into my eyes before smashing me over the head with a rock.

Next thing I remember is waking up at the Julian and Marcie's house. They were newly weds then. She had been visiting the old town when she saw what happened. Using every power she had she ordered the men to stop and took me into her care. I didn't really care what had happened to me when I woke up. All I could see were his burning eyes of hatred. And it was torture. He hated me. The decision to rescue me had not gone down well with the people. They cried for me to stand trial for my crimes. They wouldn't even listen to Julian when he tried to explain Qetesh was gone. It was no use.

One night, we were sitting having dinner in the same dining hall when a flaming rock was sent through the window. It narrowly missed Marcie. At that point I realised I couldn't stay. I was putting them in danger. Under the cloak of darkness I made my way back to the Alkesh and off the planet.

That was six years ago to the day. But even all that did not prepare me for seeing him today. I don't know why I thought he wouldn't find someone else, but seeing him there, with her, broke my already shattered heart. And seeing his eyes still full of hatred, tears me up. He was supposed to be my sweetheart. I suppose he's happy. What am I? Alone, and a refugee on a planet that doesn't even want me there. Its just not fair."

* * *

I promise you this will have more Daniel/Vala moments in the next chappy. I'm just setting the scene. I will try to update this soon, although I do have a lot pf projects on at the moment. Will do my best! Please remember to review. Love to hear what you think. Snowflake Shona xXx 


End file.
